


Falling through the sky

by durmie_marcinho



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Romance, Falling In Love, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durmie_marcinho/pseuds/durmie_marcinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with him was like falling through the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling through the sky

He sits there, alone on his couch feeling the cold breeze rush in through an open window. He wonders, “What do you do when the one person you want comfort from the most is the one who caused your pain?” He wonders why he desperately wants him to wrap his arms around him, keep him warm and make him feel safe. As much as he craves for his attention, he wants to be left alone to sulk and to feel the pain of being in love.

Falling in love was easy. Loving Marco felt like falling through the sky and breaking up felt like hitting the ground. When Erik fell in love, he fell hard. He doesn’t know why or how or when it happened. He fell in love with someone he shouldn’t have. He fell in love with someone who doesn’t belong to him. But it didn’t matter. He thought he is ready to feel the pain, to cry and to take the risk. After all, he thought, “better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all”.

Just like every love story, theirs began with a “hello”. At first it was stolen glances, friendly hugs and innocent touches. After awhile, glances became intense, hugs became tighter and the touches became anything but innocent. They often began their date nights with dinner and wine, then they kissed and teased each other mindlessly before fucking each other anywhere and everywhere, and eventually falling asleep in the warmth of each other’s arms.

For Erik, there’s nothing more magical than waking up next to Marco. He’d often watch him sleep peacefully, his chest rising and falling with every breath. He’d stay there without moving a finger because he doesn’t want to wake him up. As soon as Marco wakes up, reality of their so-called relationship strikes Erik. He hates watching Marco getting dressed to leave often without saying goodbye. They have been in this strange relationship for too long that neither of them are comfortable talking about the reality of it. Erik is too scared to lose this precious human being and Marco is too egotistical to show any real emotions. Both of them are comfortable being in denial.

Falling in love with Marco was a wonderfully terrifying sensation. Erik craved for his presence, his touch, his kisses and his warmth. He still does. He wishes he could have one more night with Marco, a night filled with love, lust and desire. He wishes he could snuggle up to Marco once more and fall asleep in his arms. He wishes he could spend the rest of his life with Marco. But they are just hopes and dreams. 

Their relationship was mostly one-sided. Erik loved Marco but Marco didn’t love him back. They weren’t on the same page when it came to what they want out of their relationship. Erik wanted love, romance and affection. Marco wanted heated sex and that was it. 

It wasn’t that Marco didn’t care about Erik, he did, but he was too afraid to show him his feelings. Marco once gave his heart away to someone who threw it right back at him. He felt unwanted and rejected. The pain was overwhelming. He never really got over his last lover. He tried to hold onto their good memories for as long as he could. He was trying to fill the void his ex-lover left by constantly getting involved with the wrong person. Until now. 

Marco realizes that Erik is everything he wants in man. He feels warm and safe when he’s with Erik. But he isn’t brave enough to give himself completely to another person. He doesn’t trust Erik to take care of his vulnerable heart. He doesn’t want to risk hurting it again because it might never recover. Part of him isn’t certain that he wants to give himself to another man because his heart is still clinging onto the last one. 

Breaking up with Erik was harder than it should’ve been. It was meant to be just casual sex. But it had become much more over time. If Erik meant nothing to him, his heart wouldn’t clench when other men flirt with Erik. He wouldn’t get jealous when others make Erik laugh the way he never could. He wouldn’t be drinking alone sulking over Erik. He realizes that Erik means everything to him. Only he’s too late.

It’s better to try and fail, than to not try at all. He puts his ego and fears aside, and decides to visit Erik. It’s 2am; he drives through the familiar route and knocks on his lover’s door. His heart is beating faster than it should. His breathing is rapid and uneven. His stomach is in a twist. 

“Marco. What are you doing here?” a sleepy Erik opened the door.

“I couldn’t live without you”.

Erik is confused and surprised. He doesn’t know what Marco means. “Does he love me, does he want me or does he miss me?” Erik doesn’t know.

“I am sorry I was a coward to you. I never meant to hurt you. I want you in my life.” Marco blabbed.

Erik wants to believe his words. But then he realizes he’s doing the same thing again and expecting a different result. It was his words, his smile and his charm that got Erik into this mess in the first place. He isn’t sure if he should fall for that again. But, being in a relationship is a leap of faith. Without testing it one cannot predict the end result. 

“I can’t promise you anything, but I’ll give it all I’ve got.” They sealed their pledge with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to original authors of the following quotes: 
> 
> "Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."  
> \- Lord Tennyson.
> 
> “Falling in love is a wonderfully terrifying sensation.”  
> \- Steve Maraboli
> 
> “What do you do when the one person you want comfort from the most is the one who caused your pain?”  
> \- Amanda Grace


End file.
